Best friends
by kristenann
Summary: Legolas and Arwen are best friends and nothing will come ever between, or so they think... CHAPTER 7 FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

Legolas and Arwen were out in the Mirkwood forest playing tag. (They are 7) "Your up..ha ha ha ha ha," laughed Arwen. "No fair," Legolas yelled, "I'm not playing." "Legolas," said Arwen, "Please?" "No," said Legolas sitting down on a pile of leaves, "I'm not playing, I'm going to sit here and stay here." Arwen folded her arms and looked at Legolas. She was used to this, he never liked being up. "Fine then you big baby, stay there, see if I care," Arwen said. "Fine." "Fine." "I'm not moving." "Good." "Good." "Good." Both Legolas and Arwen, turned their backs to each other. They didn't talk or move for ages. Finally Arwen gave up. She stood up and went to sit beside Legolas. "I'm sorry Legolas," Arwen said. "Me too," Legolas said also. "Friends?" "Friends." Legolas and Arwen smiled at each other. "We're friends forever." Arwen started. ".and nothing will become between us," Legolas finished. 


	2. The party

Note: I do not own any of these characters in anyway.  
  
It was Legolas's 14th birthday party and all of his friends were there, as well as his best friend, Arwen. Arwen and Legolas were friends before they can remember and best friends since they were three. Legolas was worried, Arwen had not arrived yet. "Oh, where can she be," he muttered to himself. Legolas had just started opening his presents when Arwen arrived. "Arwen, Arwen what took you so long, I thought you were not coming," Legolas told Arwen. "I would not miss your party for anything, you should know that," Arwen answered him. "Of course, what took you so long anyway," asked Legolas. "Well I had to go pick us this present for this elf you see," answered Arwen. "You got me a present, I thought you weren't getting me one," Said Legolas. "I lied, here open it," Arwen said, while handing the present to him. Legolas took the present and pulled of the wrappings and gasped. It was a bow, specially made for him. "Arwen it's great, I love it," Legolas said and then gave Arwen a hug. Arwen just smiled.  
  
The party ended soon after that and the guests went home. Legolas was on a high, he had got great presents!!!!!!!!! Legolas went out to his secret place, which only him and Arwen knew about. He took his new bow and some arrows to practice with. He was only there for 15 minutes when Arwen turned up. "I thought you'll be here," she said. "Yeah," answered Legolas. It fell silent between them, finally Legolas broke it. "Arwen, you the best friend any elf could have," he said. "Oh your so sweet Legolas Greenleaf," Arwen answered, sounding taken back. "Oh, 2 Elves in love," said a voice. "Who said that," asked Arwen. "I don't know," answered Legolas. "Oh, elves are so dumb," the voice, said again. "Reveal yourself, I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood," Legolas said. "Ohhhh, a little prince is there, fine then I'll come down," it said again.  
  
There was rustle in a tree, and then a fat, small boy jumped down (rather he fell down). "A man," muttered Legolas to Arwen. "Yeah, a man and your elves, dumb elves," the boy said. Legolas was so mad; he pulled out his bow, put an arrow in it, pulled it back and. "Legolas no, you can't," Arwen screamed. Legolas dropped the bow and looked at the boy. He was scared; there was terror on his face. "I'll give you to 10 to be out of here, then I'll fire the arrow and I promise you, I'm a good aimer, since I can see further than you, I advise you to ran very fast," Legolas told the boy. "1." Legolas started. The boy ran as fast as his little fat legs could carry him. "2.3..4.5.6.7..8.9.10," Legolas said, finishing the last numbers fast and then fired the arrow into the air. He turned to Arwen who had gone very white and said, "Let's watch the sunset." "O.K. Legolas," Arwen answered. Arwen and Legolas climbed into the nearest tree and sat on a branch. They sat there to watch the sunset. Arwen felt tired, so she put her head on Legolas's lap and closed her eye's. "Arwen don't you hate the race of man," Legolas said. "Yes," answered Arwen. "Image marring one," Legolas said. "Let's not go there, it's just gross," said Arwen. "Arwen let's promise never to marry a man or fall in love with a man," said Legolas. "Ok, pinkie promise," Arwen, said. "Pinkie promise," answered Legolas. They shook their pinkies. "Best friends," muttered Legolas. "Best friends," muttered.  
  
Note: I don't know what it is with writers, but they are all begging for reviews. So here I am, 'please review me'. 


	3. Shocking news

Thanks for all the reviews. At the end of this chapter I'll write back to the reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although it would be nice if I did, but I don't.  
  
Many years had passed since Legolas's 14th birthday and still the friendship between the two Elves consisted. Both had kept true to they're word, never to fall in love with a man. Legolas took their promise to an extreme level, he hated the race of man and hunted down the boy who had teased Arwen and himself, but did not kill him (although he wanted to, but Arwen begged him so he settled for annoying him for the rest of this short life).  
  
It was the day after Arwen's 18th birthday; 'such a nice day for riding' she thought, and that's what she did. Riding was Arwen's passion, she loved it. The dark haired princess had many horses; there was Blaze, Ash and Nonnabella just to name a few. Arwen went down to the stables; she looked around, thinking about which horse she should take. All the horses were acting strangely, like something was wrong. "What's wrong," Arwen asked Blaze, her smartest horse. Blaze pointed her head towards the back of the stable. Arwen went down there to see what Blaze was pointing at. Then she saw what was troubling all the horses. A new horse, brilliant white. "How did you get here," the princess said. Then she saw her answer, a note. Arwen took the note, opened it and read.  
  
Happy Birthday. I hope you like your present. Sorry I couldn't come to the party. XXXOOO By the way, her name is Brittney, She's as smart as Blaze.  
  
There was no name left, but Arwen knew whom it was from. "Legolas," she muttered smiling. And with that she mounted Brittney and rode off into the sunset.  
  
~*~ one week later  
  
Arwen was in her room alone, when there was a knock at the door. Arwen ignored it. Who ever was outside knocked again; again Arwen ignored it. The person knocked again; this time Arwen answered.  
  
"Go away, I'm busy, can't you read the sign on the door?" she said, rather frustrated.  
  
But the knocking did not stop. Arwen became rather angry; she marched over to door, pulled it open and yelled,  
  
"WHAT IS IT..," but she stopped abruptly, when she saw who it was. "Legolas!..What are you doing here?" she shrieked. "I came to see you, didn't I," Legolas said smiling. Arwen ran forward and gave Legolas a hug. "I missed you so much, you've been away for ages " she exclaimed. "Ah.. About that, well um..you better used to that," the prince muttered. "What?!?!," she asked; Legolas let go of her. "I gotta go on these mission things..You know..me being prince and all, Dad says that to learn you..you gotta go out and do it," he mumbled. Arwen looked shocked, "WHAT!?!?," she exclaimed, "Your.your leaving?" "Yeah," Legolas said. "When?," Arwen said; she was now fighting back tears. "Tonight..," the prince started, but stopped. The tension between the two Elves's was tense. Arwen looked as she couldn't take all the information she was just given and Legolas just stared at the ground. The tearful one turned at her heal and ran out of there crying.  
  
*~* later that evening, when Legolas getting ready to leave.  
  
Night had fallin, the sky was cloudless and frilled with stars. Legolas was packing, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Arwen. Arwen was usually so understanding, even if the news was shocking. He didn't want to leave, not since Arwen ran out on him, not that he wanted to go anyway. But his Father had insisted, 'You'll thank me later,' he had said.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood had just finished packing all of his things into a small bag. He sighed, would this break up the friendship between them. Legolas soon became lost in his thoughts. He didn't even she a fair Elf dressed in white walking toward him with a pure back horse.  
  
"Legolas," she said softy. The prince jumped, his heart plummeted at the sight of Arwen.  
  
"Arwen..," he started  
  
"Shhh.(Legolas fell silent)..I'm sorry, it's just I know how long these missions take, years," the elf maid said softy.  
  
"Arwen I don't want to go," Legolas said, " I'll miss you" he added softly.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Arwen also said softly.  
  
"I want you to have Blaze," she said.  
  
"I couldn't..," he started.  
  
"You can, anyway she's getting jealous of Brittney," Arwen said with a slight smile.  
  
"Legolas hurry up, we're going," said a sharp voice.  
  
"Go," Arwen instructed.  
  
Legolas ran off, but stopped and ran back.  
  
"Arwen kiss me," he asked.  
  
"What," she answered, flabbergasted.  
  
"Kiss me," he said again.  
  
Arwen just stared.  
  
"I'm going to be away for age's and I always wondered how it would be like to kiss you," he exclaimed.  
  
"Ah fine," she answered still flabbergasted. She lent forward and kissed Legolas on the lips.  
  
"Legolas," yelled someone  
  
He pulled away and ran yelling, "I'll write."  
  
Seeing that he'd forgotten Blaze, Arwen ran forward to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said jumping on to Blaze. Then he lent down and kissed Arwen. Then rode away.  
  
Note: Please review me!!!!!!!! It's not that hard, just press the purple button.  
  
b: Thanks, I'm glad you like it and I'm updating now.  
  
shibbydragongirl: You think it's cute, that's what I thought!!!!!!!  
  
Lilo and Stitch: Great name. Yeah I know it was to short, but it was my first story and all.  
  
Annie: I'm writing longer chapters now. Thanx.  
  
b: Yeah, kind of cute.  
  
: I'm glad you find it cute and I promise the chapters will be longer.  
  
Bubbles: Yeah, thanx for he review. 


	4. Happy Returns

Thanks for all the reviews, they're great!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: No money, don't sue, if you do I will not so kindly tell you to f*** off.  
  
It had been six years since Arwen had seen Legolas last. He was still on that mission with his Father. Over the six years Arwen had received long letters from her Best Friend and in return, she sent long letters back to him. In these letters, there had not been mention of those little kisses they had shared. Arwen had been so shocked that her Best Friend had asked for a kiss, she had told no one. She dying to know if he had told anyone, but she was too nervous to ask. So life went on as nothing had ever happened, but Arwen knew that they would have to talk about it; later rather than sooner.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The day was a particular sunny, bright day and Arwen went riding, on her favorite horse, Brittney. When riding Arwen spotted a large group of people on horse's traveling fast. Arwen couldn't make out who was on the horses, they were to far away. The closer they got, the more Arwen wanted to know who they were. Finally she could make out what they were, Elves. Arwen watched them for a while, before moving on.  
  
Arwen came to a tree-less field, completely deserted. Arwen lay down watching the clouds. She lay there for some time, thinking about nothing, except the clouds. Arwen was about to drift into a sleep, when Brittney neighed.  
  
"What is it girl?" Arwen asked.  
  
Then Arwen saw it, an Elf running towards them with a horse trailing him. Arwen recognized the Elf at once.  
  
"LEGOLAS," she screamed.  
  
Arwen started running towards him; she couldn't stop smiling. When they reached each other, they embraced passionately.  
  
"Legolas, you're here, you're finally here," she gasped.  
  
"Yes, at long last," he answered.  
  
Then scene between them was ecstatic; Best-Friends united after years apart. There was hugging, talking, laughing and more hugging. Nothing else mattered to them; the world just passed them by.  
  
After some time, the subject turned to the horses.  
  
"How's Brittney?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Fine, no she's great," answered Arwen, who was looking at Brittney, "How did she take being separated from me?"  
  
"Fine, well no not at the start, she was a bit tense," Legolas told Arwen, "She's smart, she sensed that something had happened before, the." Legolas stopped abruptly.  
  
He lost eye contact with her. The situation between the two Elves became awkward. Neither one knew not what to do or say.  
  
"We need to talk about it sooner or later," Arwen finally said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, I only wanted to know what it was like to kiss you, Arwen," Legolas answered, but the tone of his voice wasn't convincing.  
  
'Is that so then, so the second kiss was for." Arwen said, trying to prove her point.  
  
'What am I going to do,' Legolas thought, 'the second kiss had nothing to do with reason.'  
  
"I waiting," said a far of voice belonging to Arwen.  
  
It was out of pure love, but if I confess that will our friendship be over? the prince thought again.  
  
Arwen stared at Legolas, 'He's lost in thought,' she thought. He does that often, to often.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen yelled, her voice like a whip.  
  
Legolas pulled himself out of his thought and looked at Arwen. 'I'll tell the truth.' Legolas looked at Arwen. His eyes told Arwen the answer.  
  
  
  
Muwhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffhanger. Now, be good and review. PLEEEEEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will give you chocolate if I ever meet you! 


	5. The Masked Ball

A/N: I kno I haven't up-dated in a while, but I have an excuse I promise. I just started a new school and I've been busy. Also I've had writers block, I'm writing new stories also. Thankyou Blackhawk for all your help.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this, it would be in the stores, but it isn't, soo it means I don't own this!!!!!!!  
  
Best friends  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Silent were the Elves riding from Mirkwood to Rivendell. Among the riders was young Prince Legolas. It had been a long time since he had been to Rivendell.36 years. Legolas never wanted to go there again, fearing it would be too painful.  
  
*flash back*  
  
His eyes told Arwen the answer.  
  
"Legolas," Arwen said softly, " I love with all my heart."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"But, first of all we are much to young and second I don't want to risk our friendship.. ," Arwen said quietly.  
  
This wasn't what Legolas wished to hear, it shocked him. He just stared at Arwen shaking his head in disbelief, then he turned and ran to Blaze, jumped on and rode away, away from Arwen..Rivendell.  
  
*flash back ends*  
  
Legolas sighed, he was going back to the very place he had been avoiding for the last 36 years. He never wanted to go, but his Father forced him to go. to Master Elrond's masked ball. That was tonight.  
  
*~* Later on that night, at the masked ball  
  
Masked ball was held in a great hall filled with Elves from all around Middle Earth. Legolas wore he usually wore, but with a long green hooded cape. His mask was made out of leaves, you could hardly recognize him.  
  
As Legolas entered hall and saw many beautiful Female Elves, his broken heart was all but forgotten. Legolas was enjoying himself, he flirted with many female Elves, but his heart settled on one only. She was beautiful. She wore a white gown, with a vial covering her lovely head. Her mask was made of white flowers.  
  
This girl seemed to show interest in Legolas too. Soon after she walked over to Legolas.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hello," Legolas answered back.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, are you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Legolas answered again.  
  
The Elf smiled.  
  
"I have never seen a more beautiful Elf," Legolas said dreamily.  
  
The Elf blushed, and then raised her hand to touch Legolas.  
  
"Come with me," she whispered and left.  
  
Legolas followed, with a smile upon his face. They came to a large terrace; the mysterious Elf stopped and turned to Legolas.  
  
She smiled and moved closer to Legolas, his heart was fluttering. She was so beautiful. She placed her arms around neck and both started dancing.  
  
'So this is love,' thought Legolas.  
  
The Elf moved closer and whispered in Legolas's ear,  
  
"I think you beautiful and I haven't even seen your face yet."  
  
"You wish to see my face do you then?" Legolas muttered back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would like to see yours as well."  
  
"You would.. would you like for me to go first then?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
The Elf stepped back away from Legolas. Legolas leaned against the wall, waiting.  
  
The Elf blushed and smiled; it was rather forced.  
  
"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Just a little I guess, you might be disappointed," She muttered.  
  
"Disappointed. nothing in Middle Earth is more beautiful than you," Legolas stated, " But if you still want reassuring I'll take my mask off the same time as you?"  
  
The Maiden nodded, "1," she said.  
  
"2," he said.  
  
"3," they said and took off their masks.  
  
Legolas looked at the Elf for the first time, but instead of smiling, he was shocked. The beautiful Elf was none other than Arwen, but she had changed. She looked older, Legolas could hardly recognize her and by the look on Arwen's face she didn't recognize her old Best Friend at all.  
  
"What's the matter, aren't I what you expected?" Arwen whispered upset.  
  
"What.no it's not that.it's." Legolas started.  
  
"Terrible, terrible liar," Arwen said, her voice rising slightly. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"No, leave me alone," Arwen yelled.  
  
She turned to leave, but grabbed her arm and said,  
  
"Arwen..," Legolas started, then a thought popped into his head,  
  
'She mine for the taking, she doesn't know who I am. But that would be wrong, using her. She wouldn't talk to me again, but it's my only chance...'  
  
"My dear Elf, what is it?" Arwen asked.  
  
Legolas turned and stared at Arwen. Great debate was raging in his mind.  
  
* Sorry for the cliffhanger. What will Legolas choose? Will he tell Arwen or not? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. 


	6. Painful memories

A/N: THANK-YOU all for your great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! It rules!!!!! It Rocks. Anyway thanks again. All couldn't be possible with out help from BLACKHAWK! Thanks Blackhawk again. Don't forget to R & R.  
  
Disclaimer: Simple; I own nothing.  
  
Best Friends  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas stared into the lovely Elf's eye's; 'all this could be his,' he thought, 'but for how long? answered a little voice in the back of his head. Legolas sighed and looked at this love,  
  
"Iknouarwenlegolas," is all he muttered.  
  
"Pardon me, my dear friend, but I did not catch that," Arwen said smiling.  
  
Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes; this was the hardest part.  
  
"Ah..I know Arwen..ah.ah.Leg..Legolas," he stumbled.  
  
He watched as the grin on the lovely Elf's face turned to a blank look.  
  
"Legolas? What do you mean Legolas? I..I..I know no Legolas...anymore." With the anymore Arwen eyes filled pain. "Well I did know a Legolas once, but a little problem came between us," Arwen stated sadly.  
  
"What type of problem," Legolas innocently.  
  
"We were so young, he had feelings I didn't have.then," Arwen said, her head bowed, "Tell me, why do you wish to know? Who are you?"  
  
Legolas knew he couldn't tell her know, with a simple 'excuse me' he left with great speed. Arwen was left confused and that old memory fresh in her mind.  
  
*  
  
Legolas hurried out of the terrace..and the party. He hurried to his room where he stayed. His mind filled with Arwen. Her beauty, her smile.her everything. What's more, Arwen seemed sorry about what happened and her feelings seemed to change towards him. Legolas smiled in a love sick sort of way, he hadn't felt this way in.36 years. *The next day  
  
The day after the ball and all in Rivendell was back to normal. Arwen was still on the terrace, the same one as the night before. The mysterious stranger had amazed her; who was he? So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see her Father enter with the King of Mirkwood.  
  
"Father!" Arwen said startled," I didn't see you enter and your Highness, I did not know you were here!"  
  
"Very few did, my child," His Highness said, "We only arrived late yesterday afternoon."  
  
"We?," Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes, myself and my men. Oh and ofcouse Legolas came also, with great dispare. He's been down for years. Why? That is a mystery?," the King answered.  
  
Arwen nodded: It suddenly hit her.  
  
*  
  
Legolas sat out on a balcony, in the lovely sun. It was such a beautiful day, but sorrow was in his heart, yet again. He did not see the approaching figure as it came.  
  
"Legolas?," asked a soft voice.  
  
Legolas turned and stood up, all he saw was someone behind a robe.  
  
"Yes, who wishes to know?," he said.  
  
Arwen was quite startled at his coldness.  
  
"I do," is all she said.  
  
"Leave me," the young Elf said in a harsh tone.  
  
Arwen didn't leave, she wasn't finished yet.  
  
"I said LEAVE ME," Legolas yelled.  
  
"You have changed Legolas Greenleaf, into something cold as stone," Arwen said in harsh tone.  
  
"What do you care, everyone knows I'm cold now and that's the way I staying!" Legolas said raising his voice.  
  
"You were neither like this, you were happy and.."  
  
"So what? This is me now, for 37 years straight and I'm not changing now," Legolas snarled.  
  
"I knew this was a complete waste of time. There was a chance, but not any more. You've blown that!," Arwen yelled.  
  
Arwen turned to leave.  
  
"I blown nothing, I'm living like this because of Arwen. Go blame that on her! It.." Arwen didn't stick around hear the rest, she just wanted to leave. Get away from the changed Legolas. There was only one way.  
  
"BRITTNEY," she yelled.  
  
'Brittney' Legolas thought, that's Arwen horse! Legolas tore outside,  
  
"ARWEN," he yelled, but she was speeding off into the distance, "Arwen!" He said sadly, with a silent tear running down his face. That's when decided that he wasn't giving her up without a fight.  
  
"BLAZE," he yelled. When Blaze came, he jumped on and speed off to find Arwen.  
  
* A/N: Cliffhanger, yet another one. Hoped you liked it. Don't forget to R&R. 


	7. The meeting

A/N: Hey ppls!!!!!! Im back!!! yeah I kno I kno, but ive just been lazy!!!!! lol, look ok. I kno my story is sooooo OOC its not funny!!! but I like it. and I kno its totally out of wack with the books, but seriously I started writing this BEFORE I read the book. SHAME, but Ive grown 2 attached to it to change it, so just bear with me k? Oh by the way: all flames will b used 4 marshmallows!!! R and R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a single bloody thing  
  
Best friends  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting again  
  
Legolas sped off after Arwen, he had already lost her once and he didn't want to loose her again.  
  
"Come on Blaze, faster boy!" he urged his horse.  
  
Blaze must have heard his master, because he was soon catching up to Arwe,  
  
*  
  
Arwen gracefully jumped onto Brittney and sped off..away from the cold hearted prince. She didn't even stop when Legolas yelled her name. Arwen started to slow down,  
  
"Ahh lost him," she sighed.  
  
But how wrong was she, almost suddenly a jet black horse appeared across the horizon. Blaze; and Legolas was mounted on his bare back.  
  
Arwen exclaimed in surprise at the ever closer prince.  
  
"Ohh great! Brittney, come on lets go!" she shouted.  
  
But Brittney stayed where she.  
  
"Brittney MOVE," shrieked Arwen, as she glanced over her shoulder at Legolas.  
  
But Brittney didn't budge; it seemed she was sick of her master bickering with her previous owner.  
  
"AHHHHH," screamed Arwen, as she dismounted Brittney and made her way away from Legolas on foot. But it was slow; a long silky dress stopped all great movements (even thought she was a Elf).  
  
Legolas drew closer to Arwen, he saw her dismount from Brittney,  
  
"Silly girl," he thought, "it'll be so much easier to catch her now."  
  
Legolas stopped Blaze and dismounted him. He sped off after Arwen.  
  
"Arwen! Arwen stop.please.," he exclaimed, but she did not stop.  
  
The prince grabbed Arwen by the arm, "Please Arwen, I'm sorry...truely."  
  
Arwen fell to her knees and started to sob.  
  
"Oh Legolas, I've missed you so much...but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I pretty much done that now," she sobbed into her hands.  
  
Legolas's face fell, then spoke in heart warming words he said,  
  
"Arwen I have missed you so as well. I was so young; I didn't understand what you were saying. But I do now! Oh I'm so sorry for being so horrible and for tricking you."  
  
The elven maiden stopped her sobs and looked up at her kin, then she saw something she had never seen before, something different, something had changed about Legolas Greenleaf her old Friend.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered.  
  
"Shhhhhh, hush," answered Legolas.  
  
Their eyes meet and almost straight away they both lent forward into...  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! I just wanted to see if there was anyone out there who wanted me to continue, so if u do review and if u don't.well still review. 


End file.
